


Little Lamb

by thisisthe_daywedie



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abandonment, Dark Will Graham, Jack Crawford Being Jack Crawford, Omega Will Graham, Other, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthe_daywedie/pseuds/thisisthe_daywedie
Summary: "What is all of this..?"Jack looks down at the 16 year old."Clarice-" "Don't!!" Jacks silent.Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter went falling off a cliff 16 years ago. All the FBI found was an alpha baby girl. Jack Crawford takes her in.But the little Lamb grew horns. She grew her fathers horns. And lambs are too curious for their own good.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Little Lamb

"Are you sure you want to do this Mr. Crawford? Raising an omega pup- a female one that isn't biological yours is a challenge.." the judge asked Jack. He was in court. Its been 5 months since Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter disappeared. A child was left behind. Later identified as Will Grahams baby. 

"I...I feel responsible. I caused this girl pain. My Bella and i never had kids.. i regret it. I want to give her the best education. Safety. _life._ I would give mine. I want this baby as my own. She would be..my shining star.." 

He judge nods. "On behalf of the state of Virginia and the parental Court system. Congratulations Mr. Crawford. You're a father.." she smiled and hits the gravel. A social worker brings the infant to Jack who smiles big. He's crying. The baby has soft brown hair and blue eyes. 

"Hey there baby girl..lets go home baby. Lets go home Star.." he said messing with her straight brown hair. She cooed and tries to eat her hand. "Lets go home Clarice.." 


End file.
